


Aftermath

by shipsanddip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsanddip/pseuds/shipsanddip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has one priority.</p><p>Drabble set after the infamous pool scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

 

Derek crowds him against his bedroom door later that night, hands immovable over Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles can feel just a little bit of claw through his shirt and Derek’s eyes have a gleam to them, not red yet but close. Stiles knows to be absolutely still. Tilting his head slowly, _so_ slowly to the right, he bares his throat in submission, shivering as Derek moves close and inhales deeply. He casts his eyes downwards, avoiding Derek’s searching gaze. Derek’s breath is heavy and warm against his skin and one hand slides down Stiles’ shoulder to his collarbone, down his chest to settle over his heart.

 

“When I tell you to do something, you do it. If I tell you to run, you run, understand?” Derek’s eyes are burning crimson now and he forces Stiles to meet his angry stare.

 

Stiles all but snarls. “I wasn’t gonna let you die! You were paralyzed! Why can’t you just admit that your stupid pride took a knock ‘cause I actually saved your ass this time around?”

 

Derek moves so fast he can’t make sense of it, his whole body pushing up against Stiles’ own, claws digging into Stiles’ hips as he completely immobilizes him. And that’s when Stiles feels it. Derek’s heartbeat. Now, he doesn’t know everything about werewolf mythology or physiology (yet) but he’s fairly certain Derek’s heart rate isn’t supposed to be somewhere between alarming and heart attack. Derek’s… Derek is afraid.

 

“I only took my eyes off that thing for half a second. I was distracted for a single moment but that was all it needed. Why is that Stiles?”

 

Stiles swallows so hard, his dad must be able to hear it in the kitchen downstairs.

 

“You… were protecting me.”

 

One of Derek’s hands moves up to cup his jaw, tilting his head up so Derek can tower over him, bear down on him, force what he’s about to say into Stiles’ skull.

 

“I can’t do that when you’re distracting me. I end up paralyzed,” the quirk of his lips has just a tinge of anger to it. “When I tell you to run, what do you do Stiles?”

 

Stiles’ breathing is labored, heavy to match the one dragging across his collarbone.

 

“I run.”

 

Derek nods, eyes hazel brown, his thumb sweeping gently across Stiles’ chin.

 

“You run,” Derek whispers against his mouth and chases the words with his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting back into writing, concrit welcome. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
